Adam Thompson
The father of Jeremy Thompson who helped promote that Jeremy went up to heaven and saw Jesus which turned out to be a hoax. Early Life Born and bred in Kent, Adam had a normmal childhood with two loving parents, however despite being taken to a Methodist church each week, he found it dead and wanted to be experincing wonders and miracoulous thinbgs and even wanted to be known to be doing such things. As a result of this desire he left the church at 116 and went to a charismatic church wanting to see the mriacles that were supposedly happening there. It is there he meets his wife Katherine and the pair get married. They eventually have a son, Jeremy Thompson who is also born in Kent. As they attend their Charismatic church, they demand that everyone needed to have personal visitation of Jesus or heaven in order that they could be claimed to be really saved. Jeremy soon enough shows signs that he has autism. This is fact which Katherine doesn't have an issue at all yet Adam seems to be horrified by this and the church who believed that it was always God's will for people to be healthy when they found out Jeremy to have autism they thought it came from Satan and ended up booting the family out of the church. The couple grew apart and caring for Jeremy became worse and worse. Then one day there was a car crash. All three were in the car. Katherine died, Adam was fine but Jeremy nearly died but was saved by medical services but as well as being autistic he lost the ability to speak and can now only converse through and automated machine and also can not walk. As a result of this claims of Jeremy having seen Jesus and gone to heaven start to take place as Adam claims this has happened to his son, and he has agreed. As a result the church that once had shun Jeremy, now adore him and say that God was speaking through him. Adam wanting to milk this as he wanted fame and money, soon book tours happen and the pair with their story of Jeremy going to heaven and back again goes around the world. The Comedy House Season 65 Adam and Jeremy appear in the Comedy House to continue to tell others about Jeremy's journey to heaven an back again. However the Comedy House on the whole are not convinced that this trip to heaven really happened. There are those such as Bridgette and Mr Brown who are convinced he is telling the truth however the truth is revealed with Jeremy telling the truth that he never went to heaven. Adam is in disbelieved and manages to convince Jeremy to never reveal the truth again and although the Comedy House exposed the pair, wanting to continue their scheme they end up running off to Grasmere Valley. The Comedy House want to warn the town of his arrival and especially after some horrifying information is found out about Adam Thompson. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 29 Adam and Jeremy come to Grasmere Valley in order to spread their message and story of Jeremy going to Heaven and back and seeing Jesus. They manage to do a book signing at the library much to Mary Bishop's annoyance. However from their story the likes of Sharon Penn and Lady Lynette Parsons end up believing the story and soon enough the entire town are caught up with the story with many claiming to have gone to Heaven and back, some seeing Jesus, some going to Hell and back and some doing a combination of the three. Among those they manage to convince that their story is true is Victoria Andrews who is part of a Christian duo along with her husband Jonny Andrews when Adam began to say things about Victoria that no one else would know and this causes her to be a great fan of the pair and throw sound theology altogether. What becomes really dangerous however is when Adam says that Jeremy has seen Mrs Ambrose who is currently in a coma to be in limbo but that she wants to be let go. As a result of such information and with Victoria pleading as well Mr Ambrose contemplates taking his wife off life support. All of their claims had helped Voilare and Jonathan Paine cause to demonise Christianity and say how ridiculous they see it, using these as caricatures and depicting all of Christianity as such. The truth is however the whole thing is a hoax conjured up by Adam Thompson. The truth is more unsettling and ends up being revealed by a scared Jeremy through his machine. Not wanting his son or wife and after the rejection from the Church, Adam had wanted to kill his wife and his son in a car crash. Being the cause of the accident, Katherine passed away but Jeremy managed to be saved but was severely affected from his injuries. As a result and with Adam using threats and managing to manipulate Jeremy they managed to concoct the idea that Jeremy had been to heaven and back to firstly get back into the good graces of the church they had left but mostly so that Adam could milk as much fame and fortune as possible from such a stunt.